Box of Memories
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: COMPLETED Lizzie is sorting through a box of memorabilia from she and Gordo's dating life. Each new item evokes memories from the past. The question is why, is she sorting though this old stuff now?
1. I Love You

Lizzie blew out a long shuddery breath as she wiped the tears from her face. She smiled a little at how silly she was being about this whole thing, but she couldn't help it, this was difficult for her. Lizzie was sitting on the floor in her closet rummaging though a box that was simply labeled '_Gordo_.' Gordo had been the love her life for as long as she could remember. They had finally gotten together after their trip to Rome and the kiss on the rooftop. The box held special souvenirs from the last eight years that they had been together. But the end had come and it was time to pack up the memories of the past and move onto what the future would hold.

Jo peeked her head into the room and saw that Lizzie was just as emotional as she'd figured she would be, "Sweetheart, do you want me to help you? You know, you don't have to go through this alone?"

"Mom, thanks, but I'm fine. I'm a big girl now and I can do this. It's making me a little nostalgic and sad, but this is something I need to do on my own," Lizzie said.

"As long as you're sure," Jo admonished, not wanting to Lizzie to just put on a brave face for her.

"I'm sure," Lizzie said shakily.

"Well, I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me, okay?" Jo said, "Oh and I want you to have this, to keep the things you decide to save in." Jo presented her daughter with a large black and pink hatbox, which Lizzie cried over as she accepted it from her mother.

Jo retreated to the kitchen, also crying; she couldn't believe that the end was here either. She'd always secretly wished that she could stop time and keep this day from ever arriving. Lizzie turned back to her work and sighed deeply. As easy as it would be to put this work aside, she knew that it needed to be done today. She was glad that she had left herself an entire day for this chore, she was sure she'd need it to reminisce as she packed away the old memories. She'd decided to make sort of a game of it, not that it made it any easier. She closed her eyes and reached into the box. Every time she pulled something out she tried to remember exactly when it was from and the circumstances behind it.

Lizzie closed her eyes and pulled out an old musty cast that had once been on her arm, for six weeks. Lizzie laughed a little over the cast then closed her eyes to let the memories behind it sweep over her...

Lizzie and Gordo had been dating for a little over a year. After the kiss on the rooftop both had confessed their feeling for one another and become completely inseparable. They were taking things slowly though, becoming a couple after being best friends for so long could be a bit of an awkward step at times.

Lizzie had always been a klutz; typically it did not get her seriously injured though. One day in late July, the summer after their class trip to Rome Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were swimming at the public pool. There were signs everywhere warning people not to run around the pool deck, but they were kids, they didn't pay any attention. Gordo was trying to tickle Lizzie, in response Lizzie sped up, trying to get away. She slipped and with a sickening crack, her left arm was broken.

Lizzie was rushed to the hospital. Gordo would not leave her side. He felt guilty about what happened and didn't want her to be alone until her mother or father could get to the hospital. Lizzie cried softly while claiming that it didn't hurt too much. She held tightly to Gordo's hand with her good hand and winced every time the Dr. touched her arm.

When Jo arrived at the hospital she found Gordo and Lizzie sitting together wrapped in towels in Lizzie's hospital bed. Lizzie was being kept for observation. She had also knocked her head on the ground when she fell and they wanted to be sure she didn't have a concussion. Jo had never been too keen on the idea of two – fifteen year olds dating so seriously. But watching them together now, she began to understand a little, they belonged together and he would always take care of her.

As they sat on the bed together in their swimming suits Gordo asked, "Can I sign you cast first, even though it's my fault?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is just as much my fault as yours? I was running, that was my stupid decision," Lizzie said.

"But you wouldn't have been running if I hadn't been chasing you," Gordo said.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't matter, so drop it. You can sign my cast first, but if you write, 'I'm sorry,' I'm gonna kick your butt," Lizzie said.

Gordo smiled and said, "That wasn't what I was going to write. I'm going to write something I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for a long time."

"What, I have bad breathe?" Lizzie joked, "You want me to leave you alone?"

Gordo laughed and said, "You'll see." Carefully he wrote his message on her cast as she tried to sneak a peek. When he finally moved his hand for her to read it. He'd written, '_I Love You! Love, Gordo.'"_

Lizzie's eyes welled up with tears. In an unsuccessful attempt to give him a hug she clunked him in the head with her cast and they both burst out laughing. Sweetly she whispered, "I love you too, David." They both smiled and tenderly he kissed her.

Both got a lot of ribbing when they had to return to school in September and Gordo's love for Lizzie was professed on her cast. Neither took it too hard though and neither ever forgot how Gordo finally told Lizzie that he loved her.

Lizzie smiled and decided that she would only keep the part of the cast where Gordo had written his message. She also kept a picture of the two of them together when she had the cast on. When she'd placed both these items in the hatbox she closed her eyes and put her hand back into the box.

Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm still working on the Sweet 16 series, but this is an idea that I've had bumping around in my brain for a long time and I needed to get it down before I lost it. Tell me what you think!! Best, Tinkerbell


	2. First Date

The next thing that Lizzie pulled out of the box was a miniature golf scorecard. It was from their first real date after they'd confessed their feelings in Rome. Lizzie smiled remembering how nervous Gordo had been when he'd asked her out on a date for the first time. They were sitting side by side on the airplane home from home. Although both had admitted to one another the feeling they had, they weren't sure how to proceed. Were they supposed to act like they always had or what? For the first few hours of the flight each was just delighted in the knowledge that the other liked them back. Finally working up the courage Gordo turned to Lizzie and stuttered, "S-so, um, maybe when we um, get back home, we can um, go out sometime?"

Lizzie grinned over at him and said, "I'd love to, but aren't you forgetting something? I'm grounded for the rest of the summer, remember?"

Clearly disappointed Gordo continued, "Well, then, as soon as you are not grounded, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Like on a real date?" Lizzie asked, butterflies making wild loops around her stomach.

"Um, yeah," Gordo said shyly.

"Sounds perfect," Lizzie said as she grinned lopsidedly.

In another attempt at courage Gordo reached out and held onto Lizzie's hand. They were reluctant to let go at the airport when each spotted their parents. Before they separated they drew together and Gordo whispered, "Don't forget about our date."

Lizzie whispered back, "Not in a million years." She kissed him gently on the cheek before they went their separate ways. Both sets of parents noticed, realizing that what they had been waiting for was finally starting.

It was a long summer for both Gordo and Lizzie. But due to her good behavior and lack of whining over her punishment, Jo and Sam decided to let her off early. Two weeks before school started Lizzie was free and the first thing she did was to call Gordo and ask when he was free for their date. They decided on the next evening.

Miranda sat on her bed as Lizzie prepared for her date. "So, let me get this straight," Miranda asked, "I go away to Mexico, miss the class trip and you and Gordo get together?"

"We didn't get together. We finally professed our feeling to each other," Lizzie said.

"And you kissed him," Miranda reminded her.

"Yeah," Lizzie said dreamily. "What do you think I should wear?"

"You know, you could wear a burlap sack and Gordo would drool," Miranda said.

"Whatever. Please help me. Do I go casual and just wear jeans and a tank-top or should I wear a nice sundress or a skirt?" Lizzie said.

"Wear your new suede skirt, that is kind of dressy and kind of casual at the same time," Miranda suggested.

"Great idea. Thanks Miranda," Lizzie said.

"I just have one question," Miranda said, "Who am I supposed to hang out with now that you guys are going to be sucking face all the time?"

Gordo picked Lizzie up in his car and nervously they proceeded to the miniature golf course. Gordo paid for her and the played the first few holes in silence.

"Why are we so nervous?" Lizzie asked, "We've been friends forever, it shouldn't be that different."

"It shouldn't be, but for some reason it is," Gordo said, "I don't know why you're nervous, but I'm nervous because I spent so many years hiding the fact that I liked you and trying to impress you so that you'd like me too, that now I just don't know what to do."

"Let's just try to be ourselves." Lizzie said, "So what did you do this summer?"

"Let's see, I hung out with Ethan a few times, worked on my movies and mostly I thought about Rome and our date," Gordo said, blushing.

"Well, then we have something in common. While I was locked up in my room all summer I thought about Rome and our date too," Lizzie said.

The rest of the date went pretty smoothly, they found things to talk about and managed to keep their nervousness at bay. After mini golfing Gordo took Lizzie out for ice cream and he insisted on paying for that too. The drive back to the McGuire residence was quiet.

"I hope he kisses me," Lizzie though, not wanting to be the instigator again.

"I hope she'll let me kiss her," Gordo thought remembering the rooftop kiss in Rome.

When they pulled into the driveway Lizzie said, "Do you want to come in for a minute, I have something for you."

"Sure," Gordo said.

Lizzie took Gordo up to her room, which seemed weird this time, even though he'd been in there a million times before. "So," she said, "Isabella sent me a package," she motioned to crate sitting next to her desk.

"Holy cow," Gordo said, "What was in there?"

"Isabella sent me two of every newspaper and magazine that my picture appeared in after the IMA's," Lizzie said.

"Wow," Gordo said as he started looking through a few of the publications. As he paged through and looked at the pictures of Lizzie, he remembered how amazing that night was. Lizzie was awesome on stage, he'd been so proud of her.

"So, most of the pictures in all of these are the same, but there was one that was different and really kind of special, so, since I got two I want you to have one too," Lizzie said as she handed him a glossy tabloid magazine. The headline across the front page read, "Isabella Look Alike in Love?" Below the headline was a large photo of Lizzie kissing Gordo up on the roof.

Gordo grabbed the tabloid out of her hands and said, "Oh my gosh, is that us?"

Lizzie smiled and nodded, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I think it's a little embarrassing having your first kiss with someone published on the cover of a tabloid," Gordo said, "But other than that, pretty cool."

"Well, maybe the next time can be more private," Lizzie said as she moved closer to him.

Catching her drift he held her hands and leaned in for a kiss. Intending for it to be short and sweet, Gordo was surprise when Lizzie deepened the kiss. But by no means did he protest. When they finally pulled away from one another, slightly out of breath, Gordo said, "Well, me may be nervous around each other now, but that certainly makes up for it." Lizzie giggled and pulled him back in for another. Jo broke them up a few minutes later and sent Gordo home.

It hadn't been the most amazing date ever, but because it had been their first official one, it would always remain special in her heart. She added the scorecard as well as the tabloid to the hatbox and shut her eyes again to retrieve another item from the box.

Author's Note: So, now that I have started on this I am really on a roll! I hope people are liking it, please review and let me know. And, yes, eventually it will be revealed as to why she it going through these things, for now sit back and relax and read!


	3. Happy Birthday

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great support on this story! Just a few notes before I get back into the story. Everyone seems to be wondering what happened or why Lizzie and Gordo aren't together. Well, you'll have to wait until the end to find out, but I will say this: it is probably not what you think it is…so keep an open mind. Stormynights78613 : Ronnie was Lizzie's first kiss, but I was actually talking about Gordo and Lizzie's first kiss together, sorry if you were confused.

Lizzie had taken a break from the 'Gordo' box. She sorted through some other boxes and cleaned out some drawers, after all there was a lot to go through, not just the 'Gordo' box. It was however, the most important box. Lizzie shed tears over old memories and mementos that she found in each box and drawer, but the ones in the 'Gordo' box remained the most touching and dear. Lizzie drew in a deep breath and settled herself again in front of the 'Gordo' box. She closed her eyes, reached in and pulled out a birthday card, along with a few other items, from the first birthday she'd had after they'd become a couple. It had been her fifteenth birthday and they hadn't yet told each other that they loved each other, that came about a month and a half later when she'd broken her arm. But both knew that this was something extra special.

On the morning of her fifteenth birthday Lizzie woke up smiling. She knew that it was going to be a great day. She and Gordo had been dating for nearly a year and she couldn't wait to spend her birthday with him. A month earlier they'd celebrated Gordo's birthday. Lizzie had told him that they'd do whatever he wanted to do all day long. So the two had spent the day at the movie theater, seeing movie after movie after movie and eating lots of French fries. A few of the movies they'd even sat through more than once because they'd been too busy making out to pay attention the first time. For his birthday Lizzie had bought him a light meter, something that was typically used by serious photographers and filmmakers. Lizzie knew that Gordo was going to make her day extra special and she couldn't wait to start the day.

Lizzie was in the shower when her Mom stuck her head into the bathroom and said, "Something was delivered for you, I'll just leave it on your desk." When Lizzie emerged from the bathroom she found a vase holding an arrangement of calla lilies and pink roses. The card poking out of the arrangement simply read, "Whatever your heart desires." Lizzie squealed in delight knowing that the flowers and card were from Gordo and he was offering her the same deal she'd offered him on his birthday.

Lizzie decided on the mall. She actually would have preferred the ocean or the amusement park, but at fifteen their mode of transportation was limited to their mothers and there were limited destinations that their mothers would agree to bring them to and retrieve them from. So, the mall it was. Jo dropped Gordo and Lizzie off at the mall on her way to the grocery store and Mr. Gordon had offered to pick them up on his way home from work. Miranda was going to meet them at the food court around lunchtime; she'd been invited to spend the entire day with them but her mother had scheduled her a dentist appointment for that morning. Lizzie and Gordo were glad to have a few hours where it would just be the two of them.

Once Jo had dropped them off Gordo asked, "So, do you want your present now or later?"

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I can't tell you that," Gordo laughed.

"Well, how can I tell you if I want it now or later if I don't know what it is?" Lizzie asked.

The logic of her question eluded him but he played along a little, "Well, I can't tell you exactly what it is, but I can give you a hint that might help you decided."

"Okay," she said giddily.

"It's small enough that it fits in my pocket and it's semi-romantic," Gordo said.

"So, Miranda would probably be uncomfortable if she had to watch me open it and gush over it," Lizzie asked.

"Probably," Gordo said.

"Okay, let's open it now then," Lizzie said.

Gordo had wanted her to say that she wanted it now. When she opened it he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He had a feeling that she knew and that she felt the same way, but he still wanted to tell her. It would not be their moment alone if Miranda were there too. Gordo led Lizzie to the center of the mall where there was a fountain, potted trees and benches. Together they sat on a bench and he handed her the gift bag he had been carrying. His heart quickened a little as she pulled out the card, he couldn't believe that he was finally going to tell her. He had taken great care in selecting just the right card. He wanted it to be the perfect opening to what he wanted to tell her. On the front of the card was an artist's picture of a garden. It was twilight, so you could just see the twinkling stars coming out and several fireflies were lighting up the garden with their glow. On the inside it simply said, 'Happy Birthday to the one who makes me feel all sparkly inside!' Lizzie smiled as she read the card and said, "Awh Gordo, that is so sweet." She started to open the gift but he stopped her.

"Lizzie, wait, I want to tell you something," Gordo said a little shakily.

"Okay," Lizzie said slightly confused.

"Lizzie, I want you to know that I…."

Just at that moment Miranda's voice came booming over to them from the other side of the fountain, "Hey guys, guess what!" Miranda sat down unaware of what she was interrupting and told them all about how her dentist appointment had been cancelled because the guy with the appointment before hers had an allergic reaction to the dentist's latex gloves and had to rushed to the hospital. "So, what did I miss?" she asked innocently.

"Well, Gordo had been just about to tell me something," Lizzie said, "Go ahead Gordo."

Not wanting to tell Lizzie that he loved her right in front of Miranda Gordo covered and said, "Oh, I just wanted you to know that I have a gift receipt if you don't like it." He pushed the gift bag toward her and she blinked a little, sure that he had intended on telling her something else before Miranda arrived. She smiled at him and pulled the gift bag toward her. She reached into the bag and pulled out a jewelry box. In the box was a silver pendant with a heart. In the center of the heart were both of their birthstones side by side.

"Gordo, it's beautiful. It's too much though, how could you afford this?" Lizzie asked.

"I've been saving my money since Christmas," Gordo confessed, "I saw it at the mall when I was shopping for your Christmas gift and decided it was perfect for your birthday."

"Wow, thank you!" Lizzie said, "Help me put it on."

Gordo fastened the necklace around her neck then spun her around so she was facing him. He admired the necklace on her then gave her a quick kiss.

Miranda rolled her eyes and said, "Now open mine." She had gotten Lizzie a Hello Kitty tee shirt and some new super shine lip-gloss.

"Thanks Miranda, I love it!" Lizzie exclaimed, less enthusiastically than she had over Gordo's gift.

The three had lunch and spent the day wandering around the mall. About an hour before they were going to be picked up by Gordo's Dad, Miranda announced that she was going to call her Mom to come get her.

"Why are you leaving Miranda?" Lizzie asked, "Just ride home with us when Gordo's Dad gets here."

"I forgot that I was going to help my Mom with something this afternoon," Miranda said lamely.

"Just do it when you get home," Lizzie pleaded.

"No, I should go now," Miranda said.

Miranda left, despite all their best efforts to convince her to stay. She claimed that nothing was wrong and that she just had something important to do at home, which neither Gordo or Lizzie were stupid enough to believe. Gordo could tell that Lizzie felt sad about Miranda leaving, but he could also see that Miranda was starting to feel like a third wheel when the three of them spent time together. He needed to figure out a way to stop her from feeling like that. But for now he needed to make Lizzie feel better, it was her birthday after all.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Gordo asked a somber Lizzie.

"Sure," Lizzie said.

"Cheer up, it's your birthday!" Gordo said.

"I know, I just wish Miranda would have stayed," Lizzie said. "You know what the problem is don't you?"

"What?" Gordo asked.

"She feels left out when she's with us now," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Gordo said.

"What can we do about it," Lizzie asked.

"We'll think about it, okay, but for now can we just celebrate the rest of your birthday?" Gordo asked.

"Okay," Lizzie said, starting to smile again, "Look, they have a photo booth here!"

"I hate those," Gordo said.

"No you don't," Lizzie said, "Come on." They sat for two sets so each could have 4 pictures to themselves.

"These are so cute!" Lizzie said, "I'm totally going to frame these."

When Gordo's Dad picked them up they sat in the backseat together. Lizzie leaned her head on his shoulder and asked, "So what were you really going to tell me before Miranda showed up?"

Not terribly surprised that she'd seen through his cover Gordo said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lizzie pouted.

"Well, the perfect moment has passed and we'll just have to wait for another one," Gordo said.

"Why does it have to be perfect," Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, but just be patient," Gordo said.

Lizzie knew that he had wanted to tell her that he loved her. She was ready to tell him too, but she could sense that he wanted to say it first. It was killing her to keep it inside, but she didn't want to crush his ego, she would wait.

Lizzie placed the card, jewelry box and photo booth pictures into the hatbox. It had been a good birthday, but it had been the start of a rift between the three amigos, which they never fully recovered from. Lizzie had known at the time that the rift would eventually happen, but she also knew that someday when Miranda understood more thoroughly the relationship that developed between a boyfriend and girlfriend she would come back to them. Lizzie was right; when Miranda got a serious boyfriend of her own she understood why things had changed between the three of them. But, it had been too long and the three of them were never as close again. They were all still friends, just not best friends anymore.


	4. Midnight on the Beach

Around lunchtime Jo brought up chicken salad sandwiches, chips, grapes and soda and together they ate sitting on Lizzie's bed. "So, how is it going?" Jo asked tentatively.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Lizzie said.

"Do you want help with the rest?" Jo asked already knowing what her daughter's answer would be.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I'd rather do it alone, just because it's so hard, you know? Everything is happy memories, but because of the circumstances they become a little bittersweet and make me sad," Lizzie confided.

"I understand, but I would love to help if you change your mind," Jo said.

When they had finished their lunch and Jo headed back down to the kitchen with the lunch dishes Lizzie settled herself again with the Gordo box. She was nearly done with all the rest, just a few odds and ends and this one box. Closing her eyes she reached into the box and drew out a small photo album. She smiled as she opened her eyes and recognized it. As she ran her fingers down the glossy cover she smiled remembering their first high school prom.

By the time they were attending their junior prom together Gordo and Lizzie had been together for about two and a half years, which was a long time for a couple of seventeen year olds. While their relationship had grown very familiar, each was still happy in it. Lizzie had been looking forward to the prom for a while now. Maybe, she thought, it would shake things up a little bit; not that she was exactly bored, she was just ready for things to move to the next step. She and Gordo had discussed getting more physical in their relationship, but so far neither felt ready for that level of commitment.

Lizzie, Miranda and Kate spent all afternoon the day of the prom getting ready in Kate's room. Lizzie was happily realizing how surprised she was to find the three of them there together; a year ago this possibility would not have even crossed her mind. When Gordo and Lizzie started dating it lead to the end of the three amigos. While the three amigos were never quite the same again, Lizzie had been right. When Miranda started dating and then became serious about Michael Kingston (who was relatively new to Hillridge) she realized that she'd done a stupid thing in ending her friendship with Lizzie and Gordo. Meanwhile Lizzie and Kate had renewed their friendship for good when they started to find themselves on double dates together with Gordo and Ethan. They resisted a little at first despite the connection they had forged on the Rome trip, but the deal was sealed when Clarie was sent away to a private high school by her parents so that she'd get better grades. The cheerleading clique kind of fell apart when Kate decided that she wasn't sure that was what she wanted anymore. Kate and Miranda resisted being friends at first too, but worked out their difference when Lizzie explained to them that she didn't think she could stand it if her two best friends couldn't be friends with each other too. And that was how they became the Three Amigas!

"Miranda, how long have you and Michael been together now?" Kate asked as she carefully painted her toenails a vibrant pink.

"Um, let's see...he started school here in September, I started dating him in October and now it's May...about 8 months," Miranda said, "Why?"

"Just curious," Kate said. "What about you and Gordo, Lizzie? How long have you been together?"

"Gordo and I have been together our whole lives. But, if you mean how long have we been a dating couple, it's been a little over two and a half years," Lizzie said.

"Well, how long have you and Ethan been together?" Miranda asked.

"Just over two years. It was on the trip to Rome that I decided that I might be interested in him again. We flirted for a few months before we went on an actual date, and we've been together ever since," Kate said proudly.

"Why are we talking about how long we've been with our boyfriends?" Lizzie asked, "Did I miss something?"

"She started it," Miranda said pointing at Kate.

Kate blushed a little and said, "Well, I have a follow up question. Have either of you had sex with your boyfriends yet?" Miranda and Lizzie both shook their heads no. They waited, knowing that Kate would explain her question in a moment.

"I haven't either, but Ethan has been talking about going all the way tonight. It's our first prom and he thinks it would be special, but I'm not totally convinced. Sometimes I feel ready and want to do it too, but not always. I think I'd rather wait until the time feels right and it just happens naturally. I think if I feel pressured to do it on a big event like prom, we might just be setting ourselves up for disappointment," Kate said.

"Is he pressuring you to do it?" Lizzie asked.

"No, he's being really good about it. He keeps saying that it's up to me, but just by continuing to talk about it I feel a little pressured, whether he means for me to feel that way or not," Kate said.

"So, why not explain to him that you don't feel ready yet," Miranda asked.

"I probably will but I'm scared," Kate said, "What if he dumps me because I'm not ready? I mean, just because I'm not ready, that doesn't mean that there aren't other girls who wouldn't be."

"Well, if he dumps you because of that, then he doesn't deserve you," Lizzie said.

"Yeah," Miranda added, "Just enjoy tonight and don't worry about that. Maybe he won't even bring it up."

"Thanks you guys." Kate said.

At five o'clock a black limo pulled into the Saunder's driveway. Gordo, Ethan and Michael had gone in together for the limo. Gordo and Ethan had become really good pals since they roomed together in Rome. And when Miranda came around again, they got to be really good friends with Michael as well. They stood by the limo and watched as the girls filed out of the house. Kate was wearing a strapless, pastel pink satin dress. Miranda was wearing a halter style, bronze colored, silk dress. And Lizzie was wearing a beaded, black, Audrey Hepburn, a la Breakfast at Tiffany's, type of gown. Each looked radiant.

Behind the limo arrived several sets of parents, who had been promised the opportunity to take pictures if they could all agree to congregate at one household. So, several hundred photos later the couples climbed into the limo and began their magical night.

As Lizzie settled into her seat next to Gordo he leaned toward her and whispered, "You look so beautiful!"

She smiled and said, "And you look so handsome. Thank you for doing the whole prom thing with me, I know it's not really your thing."

Gordo grinned at her and said, "Had I known you'd clean up this well, I wouldn't have resisted at all." She acted offended, but laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. He laughed too and kissed her gently on the lips.

Remembering the corsage Gordo had slid onto her wrist just before the pictures, Lizzie looked down to admire it. It was a simple yet stunning arrangement of mini calla lilies and mini pink rose. "The corsage is beautiful! Thank you," she said.

"I had it made special," he told her quietly, "It's just like..."

"The flowers you always get me for my birthday, I know!" Lizzie said and smiled at his thoughtfulness.

It might have been more romantic to have dinner somewhere expensive with candlelight and violins, but the girls suggested dinner at the pizza parlor. After the limo, corsages and tuxes the girls agreed that the guys didn't need to buy them a pricey dinner as well. Dinner was affordable and a lot of fun.

Finally they arrived at the school. Normally the prom was held in the banquet room at a local hotel, but this year's prom committee had a different idea. The theme was 'Midnight at the Beach.' Out on the school's lawn tarps had been laid and on top of the tarps were tons of white beach sand. There was a large canopy that spread over most of the sand and hung from the center of it was a disco ball. There were elaborate, freestanding glass and metal candle holders, holding glowing candles, circling the canopy. It was beautiful and perfect for the warm spring evening.

The night went by so quickly. They danced barefoot in the sand, visited with their friends, enjoyed the appetizers and punch, and took lots of pictures. When the band took a short break before the last few songs of the night, the head of the prom committee took a moment to say a few words. She announced that there were a few gifts for all the attendees on behalf of the prom committee. They needed a way to dispose of the sand, so everyone was receiving a corked glass bottle etched with the word 'prom' and the year. Everyone should fill their bottle with sand and take it home to remember the night forever. Also, they couldn't store all the glass candleholders, so each young lady was asked to please take one home with her.

Before they know it they were dancing to the last song. Gordo and Lizzie were so wrapped up in one another they barely noticed when the song ended. It had been a romantic night for them, and just what they had needed to spic things up a little. They were feeling more connected than ever. They continued to hold onto one another and sway. Only when they noticed the commotion around them did they realize that they were the only ones left under the disco ball. Slowly they disengaged and walked back to their table to retrieve their things.

"So," Lizzie said softly, "You didn't think tonight was too horrible did you?"

"Not at all. I really thought that prom would just be this big cheesy dance, but it was special and kind of magical. I guess I got sucked in" Gordo said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Lizzie said.

"Do you want to go again next year?" Gordo asked.

"I'd love to!" Lizzie said happily.

As they made their way back to the limo Lizzie started to think about the conversation she, Miranda and Kate had earlier. "Gordo, does it bother you that even though we have been together for two and a half years that we've never gone all the way?"

"No. What made you ask me that?" Gordo asked.

"Kate said that Ethan has been talking about going all the way tonight, because it's prom. It turned into this whole conversation and since we hadn't talked about it for a while I wondered where you stood on the issue," Lizzie said.

"I fanaticize about eventually go all the way with you, I would be lying if I told you any differently. But, I'm not in any hurry. The way I see it, we are going to be together forever and we can take our time getting there so it can be something to look forward to," Gordo said.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you David Gordon. That was the perfect answer. Thank you."

As Lizzie placed the prom photo album, the sand bottle, her dried corsage and the bowtie Gordo had worn that night into the hat box she fondly remembered how she and Gordo had opted to skip the after prom party and just do their regular. In their prom attire they watched movies in the McGuire's den until sunrise when Jo found them slumped together sleeping on the couch. She took a picture of the couple and gently covered them with a blanket. Their first prom had been a lot of fun and it had reminded the couple that a little bit of romance can go a long way in helping a flame to burn a little hotter.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so long in coming. I had a little trouble deciding the direction I wanted this one to take. Hope everyone enjoys it. I hope to do a few more chapters in this story before I wrap it up. Thanks for all the support!


	5. The First Time

Lizzie reached into the box again and pulled out an envelope. Not remembering at first what the envelope was from Lizzie carefully dumped the contents onto the floor beside her. There was a folded note, a dried wild rose, a photograph and two newspaper clippings of horoscopes. Lizzie smiled remembering …

It was July 10th. Lizzie had been invited up to the Gordon's cabin for the weekend of the 4th of July and the whole week following. The holiday weekend had been busy and wonderfully fun. The Gordon's always loved the 4th of July and made a big production of their celebration. The week had been relaxing. They slept in, swam, stayed up late and watched movies and generally just relaxed. It was their last full day at the cabin, the next morning they would be waking up early for the drive back to Hillridge.

Gordo and Lizzie had been together for three whole years! Both would be 18 soon and they were starting their senior year of high school in the fall. They had been trying to make the most of the summer because it could be their last together before they both went away to college. Gordo was applying for early admission to UCLA and if he got it he wanted to take some summer classes. Lizzie wasn't sure yet where she wanted to go, but UCLA was on her list of possibilities.

It was early afternoon, they had just finished lunch and Lizzie was scanning the variety section of the newspaper. She liked to read the comics and her horoscope everyday.

"Come, let's go swimming," Gordo urged trying to pull the newspaper away from her.

"Hold on a minute, I want to read my horoscope," Lizzie said.

"You can read it later," Gordo said impatiently giving her an irresistible pleading look.

"Fine," Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes at him, "I'll just read it later."

The two swam and played in the lake all afternoon. Around four o'clock Mrs. Gordon emerged from the cabin to tell them it was time to come in. "We made dinner reservations at the resort down the road. You have an hour until we have to leave."

Lizzie showered first and was in her room trying to decide what to wear to dinner when Gordo let himself into her room in just his bath towel. "Gordo, what are you doing in here?" Lizzie demanded in a harsh whisper, "What if your parents catch us?"

"Relax, they never come up here, they have no reason to. Besides, they trust us," Gordo said.

"So, you're going to betray their trust by coming into my room like that and when I'm like this?" Lizzie asked gesturing at her body, which was clad only in a bra and panties.

Gordo grinned at her bewilderment and said, "You didn't protest at all when I came in here last night to make out with you."

"Well, it was night time then, they were sleeping," Lizzie explained.

"Okay, well, what if I come back later tonight to visit you?" Gordo asked as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

Distractedly Lizzie said, "Or maybe, I'll come visit you this time."

"It's a deal McGuire," Gordo said as he kissed her quickly on the lips then returned to his own room.

The Gordon's had been planning to eat dinner in the more casual of the resort's two dining rooms. Just as they were going to be seated Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were approached by a couple they knew from when they were in college who invited all of them to join them in the more formal dining room. Gordo and Lizzie had been looking forward to a quick dinner so they could get back to the cabin and enjoy their last evening there. Eating dinner in the formal dining room was a long drawn out process with 5 courses. By the time they returned to the cabin it was nearly eleven o'clock. The Gordon's went straight to bed and Gordo and Lizzie went upstairs.

"So, what are we going to do with the little bit of time we have left?" Gordo asked.

"I really wanted to go swimming one last time," Lizzie said.

"So, let's go," Gordo said.

"Are you serious? It's dark out, we can't go swimming," Lizzie said.

"Sure we can, haven't you ever gone night swimming?" Gordo asked.

"I guess not," Lizzie said curiously.

"It's fun, go put on your suit and grab a towel. I'll meet you out by the dock. Just remember to be quiet, we don't want to wake my parents up," Gordo said.

Quietly they met out on the dock. They left their towels on the dock and carefully lowered themselves into the water. Once in the water Lizzie hopped around frantically trying to keep her body out of the cold water. "Burrr!" she hissed at Gordo.

"I'll warm you up," Gordo said as he stilled her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. He lowered his lips to hers and for a few minutes they just stood kissing in the water.

"Mmmmm, much better," Lizzie said when they pulled away from one another. Feeling playful and brave she asked, "So, have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Gordo looked surprised and said, "No, have you?"

"No. Want to try it?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo shrugged and said, "Sure." Swiftly he stepped out of his trunks and threw them up onto the dock. Lizzie giggled and blushed as Gordo vigilantly watched her do the same. She knew he couldn't really see much under the dark water, but it was still a new feeling being with him completely naked. He had seen and touched her naked breasts before and gotten close to touching more southern regions as well, but that was all the further they had gone in the three years they'd been together. She had neither seen nor touched his equipment, but was feeling more and more ready to all the time.

They slowly circled each other in the cool water, commenting on how strange it felt to be naked. Slowly Gordo moved closer and Lizzie did not shy away.

"Can I touch you?" Gordo asked huskily.

"S-sure," Lizzie answered a little hesitantly.

He reached out a hand toward her and she took it with her own. He grasped it firmly and used it to pull her to him. Lizzie giggled nervously as Gordo closed the remaining few inches between them. He leaned in and kissed her gently at first. As their kisses grew more passionate Gordo placed his hands on her back, then her hips and finally they moved up to her breasts. Bravely Lizzie moved one of her hands between their bodies and let it creep downward until it encountered what she was looking for. Gordo's eyes flew open and stared into hers as she wrapped her hand around it.

Their kisses grew more frantic until Gordo pulled away and asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

Understanding exactly what he was asking her, she both nodded her head in agreement and answered, "Yes, I do."

Hastily they retrieved their bathing suits and struggled to pull them back on under the water. Quietly they wrapped themselves in towels and crept back into the house. Upstairs Gordo pulled her into his room and quietly shut and locked the door. He lit a single candle on his desk and together they crawled into his bed. They had onto each other until their goose bumps were gone.

"We should probably take off these wet suits," Lizzie whispered huskily.

Gordo nodded and they helped each other to undress. They began slowly just kissing and gently caressing one another. Gordo's hands moved up to touch and manipulate her breasts; kissing her all the while. When Lizzie felt Gordo's hardness against her thigh she reached down and took it in her hands. As she explored and caressed with one hand her other hand guided one of Gordo's hands between her legs. Each was experiencing things they'd never felt before and later they would be amazed that they were able to remain so quiet.

"I can't wait anymore, are you ready?" Gordo asked softly.

Lizzie's breath caught in her throat and she simply nodded her approval. He put on protection and moved so he was above her. Slowly she guided him into her. He paused when she gasped a little then continued when she nodded again. It didn't last very long, but both were amazed by what they had felt and would always cherish that they lost their virginity to one another.

They lay in each other's arms and talked for hours. Nearing sunrise Gordo suggested that Lizzie go back and get some sleep in her own bed so that they wouldn't get caught together by his parents. Gordo tucked her in and she fell asleep almost instantly. Not being able to sleep himself Gordo sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Lizzie, which she found with a wild pink rose on her nightstand when she woke. It read:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Maybe this is corny but I want to say thank you for last night. It was the most wonderful and magical night of my life. I didn't think this was possible, but I may love you more after last night than I did before. I feel so honored and loved that you would share such a special gift with me. I want you to know that I don't take what happened between us last night lightly. I expect for us to be together forever and I can't wait until someday when we're older, to be able to call you my wife. I should try to get some sleep, but I am still too thrilled about last night._

_I love you!_

_Gordo._

Lizzie smiled through her tears as she read the letter. She still couldn't believe that it had happened either. She showered, packed and went downstairs for breakfast. Gordo was already sitting at the table munching his cereal. They smiled knowingly at one another as she took her seat beside him at the table and she thanked him for the note and the rose. Once she had poured herself some cereal and taken a couple of bites Gordo handed her some newspapers and said, "I never let you ready your horoscope yesterday. And here is today's variety section too."

"Did you read them already?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I don't believe in that stuff," Gordo said.

Lizzie took that papers and turned to the horoscopes in yesterday's paper. Her horoscope for July 10th read: _Something you have been working up to and anticipating will happen today. Opening your heart and mind to it will only make it more magical_. Lizzie gasped a little and reread it. When Lizzie had set that paper down and moved onto today's horoscope Gordo picked it up to see what it said. Her horoscope for July 11th read: _Today is the first day of the rest of your life; don't waste a second of it._ She smiled over that one and passed that paper over for Gordo to read.

"Now do you believe it?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe a little bit," Gordo said and grinned at her.

After breakfast she cut out both horoscopes and packed them into her bag with the note Gordo had left her. They didn't get more than a few miles down the road toward home before Gordo and Lizzie were both sleeping, she leaning against his shoulder. Mrs. Gordon thought it was the sweetest thing and took a picture that she later made a copy of to give to Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled as she remembered their first time and returned the mementos of it to their envelope and then placed it in the hatbox. To this day Gordo was the only man she had every slept with and she genuinely hoped it would always be the case.

Author's Note: I think this is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy it too. If people haven't caught on yet each chapter has been about a first in their relationship: 1st time they said I love you, 1st date, 1st of Lizzie's birthdays while they were together, 1st prom and 1st time together. Can anyone suggest any more 1st's I can incorporate as a chapter? I am starting to run low on ideas. People keep asking why she is so sad…all I can say is that everyone will just have to enjoy reading about the 1st's. When I get to the last chapter all will be revealed. Thanks again for all the support!


	6. The First Fight

Author's note: I know it's been a long time again…things have been crazy. I will try to do better at posting more frequently. On with the story:

Lizzie pulled a single photograph and a handwritten card…

Their senior year was coming to a close. Gordo and Lizzie had made the most of everything, living the last several months in a carpe diem sort of attitude. Any opportunity they were presented with they took and enjoyed together. Until one day when things came crashing to a halt.

It was the night before the senior prom. Lizzie still wasn't sure if she was going. As she sat on her bed she read and re-read the two letters that had started the whole fight between herself and Gordo. Lizzie had applied to several colleges and had been accepted to both of her top two choices. She knew she wanted to study to become a nurse; now the only question was whether she would study at UCLA or Seattle University. Naturally Gordo wanted her to go to UCLA because that was where he was going. In fact, Gordo had earned early acceptance and was going to start taking classes in June as soon as high school was over.

Last night Lizzie had announced to Gordo and her family what her choice was. As soon as 'Seattle University' had left her lips, Gordo stormed out of the room. Lizzie thought that Gordo was being selfish and he wouldn't even hear her out to understand why she had picked the way she had.

Lizzie had chosen SU for a number of reasons. The most important of which was that she was more excited about SU than she was about UCLA and SU had a smaller student body than UCLA did. While it would be so tempting to go to UCLA with Gordo she felt that the time had come for them to experience life on their own for a little while. They had been together for almost three and a half years now; they were as close as two people could get. In her heart she was almost completely sure that she was ready to commit the rest of her life to Gordo, but she wanted to be completely sure. She wanted to know that each of them had time alone to be faced with new opportunities and challenges before they made the decision to be together forever. She worried that if they didn't give themselves this time they might one day regret it. She wanted to be sure that the all-consuming love that they had for one another was really the real thing and not just the best thing to come along so far. Perhaps they weren't really meant for one another and it would take them being apart to see that. These were all the things she wanted Gordo to understand, but first she needed to get him to talk to her.

Lizzie folded the letters and put both envelopes on her desk. The one question she kept asking herself was if she could handle losing Gordo over this decision. She didn't really think it would come to that but she had to consider all possibilities. She was sure about SU, but was she still sure if it meant losing Gordo?

Lizzie's phone rang and her heart soared with hopes that it would be Gordo calling her. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey chica, how are you doing?" Miranda asked softly, aware of the whole situation.

"I don't know," Lizzie said. "Gordo won't take any of my calls and I don't know what to do. I was really set on SU, but I'm not sure I'm willing to lose Gordo over my choice. Have you talked to him?"

"I did. He told me all his concerns and frustrations and I told him he needed to be having this conversation with you. He asked me why you were picking SU and I told him he needed to give you the chance to explain that to him," Miranda said.

"Thank you. What did he say?" Lizzie asked.

"He kind of grunted stubbornly and told me that he had to go," Miranda said, "Then he hung up. I'm sorry."

"Can you do me a favor?" Lizzie asked.

"Anything," Miranda replied.

"Call Gordo back. Tell him that I love him and I need him to give me a chance to explain my choice to him. Tell him if he is willing to give me that opportunity to meet me at the Prom tomorrow night," Lizzie said.

"Okay," Miranda agreed.

The next night Lizzie got ready for the prom alone in her room. She had been invited to get ready with Kate and Miranda like they had done last year, but she wanted this time to herself to get ready to either face Gordo with her choice if he showed or to face the fact that things might be over between them if he didn't show. Deep in her heart she knew that everything would work out as it was meant to, but it didn't stop her from worrying about what might happen. She wished that they could have saved their first big fight until after the prom. She had been so looking forward to this night after the fun they had last year and now she just couldn't get excited over it at all. Lizzie showered then took a nap on her bed, there was no need rush since she wasn't going to the dinner they had planned over a month ago. An hour before the dance was to begin her mother woke her up and told her she probably needed to get ready. Jo helped roll Lizzie's hair into hot rollers then did her make-up for her. Lizzie slid into the red, satin halter dress that she had picked for this year. She fastened her strappy black sandals and put on her fancy rhinestone jewelry. Her mother pulled out the rollers and tamed the curls into a simple, but flattering up-do. Lizzie applied her favorite perfume and a coat of red lipstick that matched her dress. She was ready and she had 10 minutes to spare.

"Honey, you look amazing," Jo said.

Lizzie's composure crumbled as a tear slid down her cheek and she choked back a sob.

Gathering her up into her embrace Jo said, "Lizzie honey, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. The way that boy loves you I don't think a little thing like this is going to change anything."

"But what if it does?" Lizzie cried.

"Well then that was what was meant to be. You are a strong person, you will make it through and move on with your life," Jo said comfortingly.

Lizzie held onto her mother for a moment longer. When she pulled away she went to the mirror. She wiped her tears and fixed her smudged eye make-up. With a tissue she wiped off the red lipstick and instead applied a coat of lip-gloss. She took off her fancy jewelry and instead fastened the necklace Gordo had given her for her fifteenth birthday around her neck. Feeling braver she picked up her purse and went out to her car.

The theme of this year's senior prom had something to do with astronomy or celestial bodies; Lizzie was too preoccupied to notice much less care. She walked into the hotel banquet room where the prom was being held, alone. She spotted Miranda and Kate at one of the tables and headed toward them.

"Have you seen Gordo?" Lizzie asked when she approached them.

Both shook their heads no, then quickly told her how beautiful she looked. Lizzie sat down at the table and carefully monitored everyone coming and going from the dance. Several of her guy friends asked her if she would like to dance but each time she turned them away. The dance was only scheduled in the banquet room from seven until eleven. It was quarter after ten when Lizzie finally gave up hope of him coming to the dance. She'd been waiting for him for over three hours. In defeat she picked up her purse off the table and headed to the door. Knowing that everyone who knew what was going on between the two of them was sadly watching her leave, she flashed a brave smile before lowering her head to hide the tears burning in her eyes.

With her head lowered and eyes streaming tears Lizzie did not see Gordo walking toward her. Carefully she lowered herself into a chair that was outside the door to the banquet room. She put her face into her hands and cried. He stopped in front of her and gently said, "We need to talk."

She was so surprised to see him that she could only nod. He took her hand and led her outside to his car where they both climbed in and for a moment sat in silence.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I have acted completely immature and selfish since you told me your choice. I had no right to treat you that way," Gordo said, "I would like to hear your reasons for choosing Seattle if you will still tell them to me."

"Okay. I would also like you to tell me your reasons why I should go to UCLA with you," Lizzie said.

"My reasons do not matter," Gordo said, "If you want to go to SU, than you should."

"What made you change your mind?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I was sitting at home determined not to come to the dance, so sure that I was right. I started packing the things I am going to bring with me when I move to LA in June when I came across some pictures of us from the last few years. As I looked at those pictures and let myself remember how much I love you and I realized that the real reason that I was being so insistent that you go to UCLA is that I am scared of losing you. I'm afraid that you will go to SU and forget all about me; your dorky boyfriend who has always wondered how I got so lucky to have you as my girlfriend in the first place. I realized that if I was so worried about losing you I'd better get to this dance before it's too late. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Gordo said.

"Gordo you are not dorky," Lizzie said, "Thank you for coming and I hope you never give up on us. Let me explain my reasons for picking SU, okay?"

Gordo nodded and Lizzie continued, "I am much more interested in going to SU than I am to UCLA, that is my most important reason. But there are more. I don't want to be one of those girls who give up her own identity and freedom of choice just to do what her boyfriend is doing. I am almost 100 sure that I am ready to commit the rest of my life to you, but before I make that commitment I want to be completely sure. I want to have some time to myself to be on my own and know for absolutely certain that I am making the right decision. I want the same thing for you. A little independence before we get any closer to forever. We have been together for almost three and a half years. We've grown a lot in that time but never had time apart. I want us to have the opportunity to miss each other so much that it hurts and in that feeling know that we were right. Does that make sense?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Gordo said. Moved by her words and astonished by her admission that she was nearly prepared to commit forever to him, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. "I had no idea that you felt that way. Thank you for making me understand."

"We have 20 minutes left until the prom is over. Care to spin me around the floor a few times?" Lizzie asked.

"Absolutely," Gordo said.

As they danced to a slow song, wrapped up in each other's arms Lizzie whispered, "So, our first big fight…"

"Yeah, and we survived," Gordo said.

Before they left they had the prom photographer take their picture. Despite her smudgy make-up and red-rimmed eyes, they looked more in love than ever. The next morning Gordo delivered a vase of red roses and a hand written apology.

Lizzie put the card and the photo into the hatbox and remembered how agonizing that first fight had been for her. But at the same time it had strengthened the bond between them even more. Their fights since then had been much easier to handle because they both remembered to listen to each other.


	7. The Engagement

Lizzie drew a thick stack of letters and cards bound together by a long red ribbon out of the box. She smiled remembering what good pen pals she and Gordo had become while they were both away at their separate schools. Naturally they emailed and talked on the phone a lot too, but they had become more partial to hand-written letters and cards as they were more personal and romantic. Lizzie had been right, the time apart from one another had been good for them. While they missed each other like crazy, it gave them both a chance to step back from their relationship and see it in a different way. But, by the end of their sophomore year Gordo was begging Lizzie to consider transferring to UCLA so that they could be together again. Lizzie hadn't let him in on the secret right away, but that was exactly her plan.

Earlier that year, during the first semester of her sophomore year Lizzie ended up taking a fashion course to fulfill a general election and fell in love with it. Before the second semester began she met with her guidance counselor to officially change her major to fashion. She had really found her calling and all her teachers were impressed by the talent she showed in fashion. Near the end of the semester one of her teachers called her aside and told her that if she was truly serious about fashion, someone with her talent should really be at UCLA. Lizzie had started secretly making the arrangements immediately. With her parents help she rented a one-bedroom apartment within walking distance of the campus. Less than a week after the end of the semester she was moving into her new apartment. She still remembered how she surprised Gordo with the news.

With a grin on her face she carefully dialed Gordo's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hey, it's me," Lizzie said.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you for the last two days and haven't been able to reach you. Is everything okay?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. So, have you started summer classes yet?" Lizzie asked.

"No, they start on Monday," Gordo said, sounding slightly puzzled by the obvious subject change.

"I miss you," Lizzie said.

"I miss you too," Gordo replied.

"You should come visit me," she told him.

"You know that I would love to, but I can't afford a plane ticket to Seattle right now. Besides, my classes start back up on Monday," Gordo said dejectedly.

"I know, I know. But, do you have gas in your car?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that helps anything. By the time I got there I'd have to turn right around and come home to make it in time for classes. Besides the cost of gas right now would wipe out what little money I do have," Gordo said.

"What if I told you that the amount of gas you'd need to get from your apartment to mine would cost you less than 5 cents," Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie," Gordo started, sounding exasperated, "you know that's not even possible. Unless, "he said hopefully, starting to get an idea of what she might mean," you don't live in Seattle anymore."

"Right on the nose!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"So, where are you?" Gordo asked, equally as excitedly.

"In my new apartment, mere blocks from the UCLA campus," Lizzie told him.

"Really," Gordo asked, "You wouldn't tell me that as some kind of cruel prank would you? Because if you are pulling my leg, I don't think my heart could handle it."

"Nope, it's for real. Remember how I told you that I changed my major to fashion?" Lizzie started to tell him.

Gordo interrupted her to say, "Which, is a brilliant move as far as I'm concerned, no one knows fashion like Lizzie McGuire."

"Thank-you. Well, one of my professors told me that someone with my talent should really be at UCLA if I was serious about having a career in fashion. So, I applied, was accepted and as soon as classes were over my parents helped me move down," Lizzie said.

"That is so great. I can't believe that now I can see you whenever I want to. Give me your address, I'll be right over to help you unpack," Gordo said.

Lizzie and Gordo quickly fell into a routine that they loved. During the day they didn't usually see each other since they each had their own schedule of classes to keep. But every evening they had dinner together. Sometimes they had it at her place, sometime at his and sometimes out, but always together. After dinner they would both work on their homework and sometimes they spent the night together. Weekends became very a special time that they could completely devote to one another and spend reconnecting after the two years spent mostly away from each other.

At the holidays they went back home to Hillridge together and their families were glad to see them. Jo and Roberta had started to talk to each other about when they thought that the couple would get engaged. They were sure that Lizzie's move to UCLA to be closer to Gordo and to go into fashion was a good sign that an engagement was pending. Yet, each mother was slightly disappointed when the kids returned to school after the New Year and no engagement announcement had been made.

Lizzie too was disappointed that Gordo had not proposed to her. She was sure that the holidays would have been the perfect time to do it since they were home with their families. Jo and Roberta had made no secrets about their hopes for an engagement, Lizzie however, told no one. She did her best to blow it off and fall back into their familiar routine. She was sure that Gordo would propose to her when he was ready.

Her course work in fashion was keeping her busy. She barely had time to remember her disappointment and soon forgot to worry about the engagement at all. When she did think of it one day she wondered if their mothers' excitement over an engagement had influenced her own level of excitement as well. Now that she was back at school immersed in her classes she was happy just to be with Gordo and live each moment to it's fullest.

The week before Valentine's Day Gordo asked Lizzie if she could make time in her hectic schedule to spend the day with him on Valentine's Day. Lizzie agreed of course. The week preceding their Valentine's date was one of the busiest she'd had since she'd been at UCLA. It was almost midterms and she had a lot of big projects due and tests to study for. The day before Valentine's Day she'd nearly forgotten what the next day was, much less that she'd promised to spend the day with Gordo. When she got an email from Gordo reminding her of their plans she had to double check her calendar to make sure it would still work Amazingly enough she was ahead of schedule on most of her work and her only class for that day had been cancelled by a professor who probably had Valentine's plans of her own. She was thrilled to have a day to relax a little and engagement was the furthest thing from her mind.

Gordo had asked her to meet him at their favorite local movie theater. It was an old movie house that had been restored to its original beauty and played old pictures. When he arrived in the lobby he kissed her and handed her a single red rose. She thanked him and asked what they were seeing. "It's a surprise," was all that he would tell her. They bought some concessions then found their way to the right screen. Lizzie was surprised when the lights dimmed that they were still the only ones in the theater. The screen in front of them flickered to life and in the center it said, "A Gordon Production."

"What is this?" Lizzie asked.

"Shhhh," Gordo admonished, "You'll see."

Lizzie watched in amazement as "Our Love Story, By David Gordon," played out on the screen in front of her. Gordo had created a film that retraced their relationship, starting all the way back when they were babies and their mothers were friends. The film included many photos of them together as well as interviews with friends and family members. When the film reached current time it ended and across the screen in large font it read, "To Be Continued…"

At this point Gordo turned to her and said, "I have been working on this film for a while. It serves two purposes. The first was to remind you of all we have been through before I asked you this." Gordo took her hand and led her out into the main isle of the theater before dropping to one knee and asking, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you do me the great honor of marrying me and being my wife?"

With tears in her eyes she whispered, "yes," before she threw herself into his arms and crushed her lips to his. After much kissing and many whispered 'I Love You's,' Lizzie asked, "What was the second purpose the film serves?"

"It is kind of a living history. Someday our children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren can learn all about the life and love of David and Elizabeth Gordon," he said.

"You were that sure that I'd say yes?" Lizzie asked teasingly.

"Well," Gordo said blushing, "I had high hopes."

"I can't believe you went to so much trouble to ask me to marry you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Well, I know that our mothers have been putting ideas in your head for a while. I wanted it to be very special and to catch you off guard a little bit," Gordo said.

"I think it's fair to say that you succeeded," Lizzie said with a smile.

As they exited the theater and entered the lobby the theater employees craned their necks to see what the final outcome was. They had all heard about the young man who rented out a screen in order to propose to his girlfriend. When Gordo nodded his head in affirmation they all started to applaud and congratulate them.

After they finally left the theater they went to their favorite restaurant and had a late lunch, over which they called home on their cell phones and let their parents in on the wonderful news.

Lizzie smiled over the memories of that Valentine's Day. It had been perfect. Lizzie put the stack of letters, her movie theater ticket and the dried rose into the hatbox.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it has been so long. It has been nearly 4 months since I've update this story (or any of my others.) The story has been in the back of my mind the whole time and I knew that one day I would get back to it. I got promoted at work and that has meant more work for me. (Good and Bad.) I hope to have the last chapter or two of this story done shortly (and I mean it this time.) I hope everyone will forgive me and leave nice reviews of the current chapter. It is my favorite chapter—I know I said that of one of the last ones too, but this one really is my favorite. I am still smiling—and I wrote it. Thanks!


	8. The Wedding

The box was nearly empty. The few things that remained were from an event that had happened just two weeks before; their wedding. She didn't have to think back to remember it; she had barely been able to get it out of her head since it happened. The day she had become Mrs. David Gordon had been the best day of her life. However, she did think back upon all the events and planning that led up to the big day.

Lizzie and Gordo had decided not to get married until each had graduated from UCLA. They chose an August afternoon almost exactly 18 months after they had gotten engaged. Because Gordo had been brought up Jewish and she had not, they opted to have a non-traditional ceremony, in the backyard of her parent's house.

After the initial decisions of where and when were made they allowed themselves to slip back into their routine and not spend too much time thinking about the wedding, after all they had 18 months to figure it all out. The rest of their junior year passed quickly and in January of their senior year Lizzie went into serious planning mode. She had asked Miranda, who was majoring in Spanish at the University of Arizona and Kate, who was majoring in drama at New York University, to be her bridesmaids. Gordo had asked Ethan, who had graduated from trade school and was now a successful mechanic and Michael, who was attending the University of Arizona with his girlfriend Miranda and majoring in engineering, to be his groomsmen. Gordo asked Matt and his best friend Brent, from film school, to be ushers.

Kate and Miranda had agreed to meet Lizzie back in Hillridge for a weekend in February to go shopping for her dress as well as the bridesmaid's dresses. The three girls and Jo had no problem deciding on a bridesmaid dress in pink that they all thought was perfect, but Lizzie tried on what seemed liked hundreds of dresses and was not convinced that any of them was 'The Dress.' After trying on and again rejecting some of the dresses that she hadn't thought were too bad Kate made an excellent suggestion. "Lizzie, you are going to school for fashion right? You keep saying what is wrong with all the dresses you've tried on, so why don't you design your own dress?" Lizzie, Jo and Miranda all wore identical expressions; it was the perfect solution. As a fashion major Lizzie did not have to write a thesis to graduate, but she did have to create a design and from that design put together a unique article of clothing. Lizzie would design and assemble her own wedding dress; it was perfect.

Lizzie had finalized the sketches and measurements for her dress by the end of February and in early March she started cutting the fabric and stitching pieces together. She had decided on kind of a 40's glam meets modern sophistication with little bits of Lizzie flair thrown in. Basically it was white, floor length and form fitting. It had the tiniest hint of a train and sheer capped sleeves. There was delicate hand embroidery in light pink along the train and the bodice. And for a little added sparkle and shine, some nearly un-dectable rhinestones dotted amongst the embroidery. She was designing her own veil as well and for that she went with a delicate rhinestone tiara with a layered veil, dotted with more tiny rhinestones that fell to the small of her back.

Lizzie and Gordo returned home many times the spring of their senior year to meet with photographers, florist, bakers and bands with their mothers. While all the decisions were ultimately up to Lizzie and Gordo, Jo and Roberta were helping to cover a lot of the smaller details from home as well as arranging meetings for the couple.

Their senior year came to a close quickly. With tests, papers and projects each was so busy they barely had time to think about the wedding and were glad they had done as much planning earlier in the spring as they had. Gordo was working night and day to finish the feature length film he had to submit as his final project and barely had time to see Lizzie. But Lizzie barely had time to see Gordo either. She was locked away working on her final project, her wedding dress. The time they had for one another were stolen moments and they both had to keep reminding each other of how much time they would have for one another as soon as graduation was over.

The McGuires and the Gordon's came to LA for graduation at the beginning of June. Gordo had received an A on his final film and his teacher was helping him to submit it to graduate film schools all over the county. Lizzie had yet to receive a final grade on her wedding dress. Part of her grade would be determined by the response the dress got at a fashion show that would be attended by famous fashion designers as well as buyers from all over the country. The fashion show would be on Saturday and the graduation ceremony would be on Sunday.

On Friday evening when their families arrived Lizzie and Gordo took them to dinner at their favorite restaurant. "So, what time is the fashion show tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"It's at 8:00 PM," Lizzie said nervously.

"So, the plan is that Jo and I will come to the fashion show and the guys will stay with Gordo since he can't come to the show," Roberta informed Lizzie.

"Yes," Jo said, "And Miranda and Kate are going to drive into LA tomorrow so they can see the show too."

"Really?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"I still can't believe that I'm not allowed to come," Gordo said sulkily.

"Oh honey," Roberta said, "That would be bad luck if you saw Lizzie in her wedding dress before Sam walks her down the aisle at your wedding."

"I know, I know," Gordo said waving off the explanations.

The next evening Lizzie found herself in her wedding dress and veil waiting to catwalk for the most important people in the fashion community. As she stood in line with all the other models she felt a little queasy. Most of her classmates had chosen a model to display their creation for them, while they watched safely from the audience. Lizzie was a klutz; she didn't know why she hadn't chosen a model too. Except that she did know why. Lizzie had chosen to model the dress herself because she couldn't stand the thought of anyone else wearing her wedding dress. Lizzie loved her dress; it was everything that those dresses in the store weren't. She had put so much time and love into her dress that she didn't care what the fashion community thought, except that she did. Her whole fashion career would ride on this one garment. It was nearly her turn; she clutched the bouquet of pink roses and calla lilies that Gordo had given her for luck and as an obvious accessory to her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that she did well. Before this evening she had gotten a little advice on how to model, but as she stepped out onto the runway she ditched all of it and smiled proudly and happily like the glowing bride that she would be in a few short months.

The response to Lizzie's wedding dress was much better than she had ever dreamed that it would be. After the show when the students had a chance to mingle with the buyers and designers she was approached several times and asked if she would consider doing an entire bridal line to be sold in bridal shops and boutiques across the county. She had several impressive offers for internships to work with some of the country's best-known designers. Best of all her professor whispered her grade to her, "A plus!"

Back at the apartment after the party Lizzie met up with everyone. "So, what did you think?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. She was surprised when she turned around and found her two best friends, her mother and her mother-in-law to be all tearing up.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride," Jo sobbed.

"I can't believe you created such an amazing and perfect dress yourself," Roberta said, dabbing her eyes.

Miranda and Kate just hugged her proudly.

Graduation was the next afternoon and everything went as expected. After gradation and a celebratory dinner their families headed home and Gordo and Lizzie headed back to their apartments to start packing up, they had a week before their leases expired. The plan was to move everything to their parent's homes and see what would happen from there. They weren't sure yet where they would be next year. Lizzie had numerous offers for internships and designing jobs that she could choose from and Gordo was waiting to hear back from graduate schools. The move home was uneventful and they spent the next month and a half finalizing details for their upcoming wedding.

The wedding day arrived with endless dark clouds filling the sky above. They could just hope that the sky would clear before the ceremony at 4PM, but even if it didn't it was said that rain on your wedding day brought good luck. Miranda and Kate had spent the night at the McGuire's with Lizzie. Around ten they left from the house to get hair, make-up and nails done. They needed to be back to the house and ready for the photographer by 1PM. The girls were armed with umbrellas and headscarves, but they lucked out. Just as they returned to the house and closed the front door the sky let go with a torrential downpour. Upstairs while they dressed for the wedding they waited with baited breath for the rain to let up. When the photographer arrived she took photos of the girls getting ready together in Lizzie's room, but saved the more traditional shots until the rain let up and they could go outside.

It was 3:30PM and still it was raining. The girls waited upstairs in Lizzie's room and Gordo mingled with the guests in the living room. They were prepared to hold the wedding in the living room if the rain did not stop in time. Miraculously the rain started to slow and then stopped entirely just a few minutes before 4PM. The back yard was quickly transformed and the wedding started just ten minutes after originally scheduled. The rain, while inconvenient, had left a dewy sheen on everything in the yard and it lent the ceremony a magical quality. Everyone was in his or her place and the bridesmaids had just walked down the aisle. Lizzie stood with her father in the kitchen and waited a few minutes before making her grand entrance.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," Sam said, "I am so proud of you and I couldn't be happier with your choice of groom."

"Thanks Dad," Lizzie said and she gave him a hug.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they proceeded toward the back yard. Everyone was standing as they descended the deck stairs into the yard and as Lizzie's eyes met Gordo's, they were both overcome with emotion. At this moment more than any other it seemed amazing to them both that what had started when they were only 14 years old could come to this. Sam walked her to the rose covered arbor where Gordo waited. He hugged her and lightly kissed her on the check and whispered, "I love you." Then he turned to Gordo, shook his hand and gave him a hug, "Take good care of her," he whispered, and then took his seat next to Jo. Gordo beamed at Lizzie as he led her toward the minister who was to marry them.

The ceremony was beautifully moving and everyone shed some tears. After they were pronounced husband and wife they kissed and rushed back toward the house with the sound of their friends and family's applause still echoing in their ears. In the kitchen they kissed happily until their attendants joined them in the kitchen to congratulate them. They went back out into the yard and let their guests congratulate them as well. The photographer quickly took all the traditional photos he needed, and then let the party begin. As Gordo and Lizzie danced to their first song as husband and wife he said, "I don't think I've had a chance to tell you yet, but your dress is amazing. You are going to have a very successful career Mrs. Gordon."

"Thank you," she said, "I like when you call me Mrs. Gordon."

They danced and partied until the wee hours of the morning when the newlyweds slipped away to the hotel room they'd reserved. Late the next afternoon they left on their two-week honeymoon to Hawaii. The honeymoon was a gift to the newlyweds from Gordo's parents.

Lizzie returned the considerable memorabilia she had from the wedding to the box. That was all there was besides the things from their honeymoon that she would add to the collection later. All of it fit rather nicely into one large hatbox. She still couldn't believe that this was the end.

Author's Note: Well, the next chapter will be the last for this story and I will finally reveal why Lizzie is going through the box and why it is so sad. Then, I promise, I will get back to work on Sweet 16 Autumn. Please review and tell me what you think of this latest chapter. Thanks!


	9. The End

Lizzie closed the hatbox and put it on top of the pile of boxes next to the door. It was the last of the things that she was taking with her.

They honeymoon had been fabulous and relaxing. It had given them a chance to unwind after the wedding and catch up after their busy school year ended. Two weeks afforded them enough time to do all the touristy things they wanted, as well as lay on the beach, or by the pool and just talk about what came next.

When they returned home each had a mountain of mail, regarding their future options, to sort through. Gordo had started to get responses from film schools and it had come to no surprise to Lizzie that he had been accepted to all the schools that had responded thus far. Lizzie was getting job offers and internship offers from all over the country. In addition to the contacts she had made at the fashion show, it turned out that her professor was sending out resumes and portfolios on Lizzie's behalf. The amount of mail and number of offers made was overwhelming. After each went more carefully through their mail they met and talked about options together. While it was important to both of them that each had the best possible opportunities in their field they were not willing to be separated, so a mutual city had to be agreed upon.

While it would have been ideal for them to have a few months to mull over all the cities they could choose from it was already late August and most of the graduate schools offering film as a topic of study were starting classes right after Labor Day, in early September. They decided that each would make a list of their top five picks from the options they had been given and if between their two lists they had a mutual city; that was where they were headed. If they had more than one match, or no matches they would reassess from there. As it turned out there was a match and it was the top choice on each of their lists. They were headed to New York City.

When the initial shock and excitement wore off Lizzie was just scared and already feeling lonesome for home. Sure she had lived away from home during her college years, but both Seattle and LA were close enough that driving or taking the bus home for the weekend was not out of the question. This time she was moving all the way to the other side of the county. She would be 3,000 miles from her home and her family. It probably didn't help that when she'd pictured she and Gordo married she always saw them settling down in Hillridge, near their families and friends. She didn't know anyone in New York and it was so big! This marriage thing was new enough as it was, did they really need to add moving across the county to it?

Jo and Roberta, while thrilled at their children's accomplishments, were not thrilled about the cross county move. They worried about how little they would get to see Gordo and Lizzie. They also worried that Gordo and Lizzie would love New York so much that they would never want to move back to California. Then if they had children while living in New York, how would those kids ever get to know their Grandparents if they never saw them? Jo and Roberta's reaction to the move had sent Lizzie's feelings about it even further over the edge than they already were.

They had barely made the decision and they already needed to be packing their things and deciding what they were taking with them. Sam made arrangements with someone who would scout apartments for Gordo and Lizzie and try to find them exactly what they were looking for at not too outrageous of a price. Wherever it was, it needed to be within a reasonable distance from both New York University and Lizzie's new design job at Bella Bridal of NY.

Gordo's decision to pick New York University as his number one choice was easy, it was accredited as one of the best film schools in the world, if not the best. Lizzie's decision to accept a design job with Bella Bridal was also easy. While Lizzie did not want to limit herself to bridal design she thought it would be a good place to start and get her name established in the business. Also, she had so much fun designing her own wedding dress that she was excited to help other brides have that same feeling about their own dress. Bella Bridal was interested in Lizzie to work on expanding her bridal line from the dress she designed for herself as well as work with VIP clientele who wanted a one of a kind dress designed for their wedding. Lizzie had already decided that her line of bridal gowns and accessories were going to be retailed under the name, 'Lizzie G." Despite her anxiety over moving across the country away from her family, she was very excited about starting her fashion career.

When Gordo walked into the McGuire kitchen late that afternoon Jo said, "Good, someone who might be able to console her a little. She has been up there all after noon packing and crying. I kept offering to help but she kept turning me down. Besides, I would probably just make her cry more."

"I'm on it Mrs. McG," Gordo said as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Oh, and Gordo?" Jo called after him, "Please call me Jo or Mom."

"I'll try," Gordo said with a smile.

Gordo found Lizzie quietly sitting on her bed. "So," he said, "I heard that you have been up here all day crying. Want to tell me what's the matter?"

At his question Lizzie started crying again. "I'm just nervous and feeling very rushed about moving across the country from our families."

"Would you rather stay here," He asked.

"No, of course not. I am excited about my new job and I'm excited for you to start school again. It's just so many new beginnings at once and I'm feeling a little overwhelmed," Lizzie said.

"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.

"Well I just recently graduated college, next week I start my new career, we are newly married and we have to deal with all these new things in a whole new state, without our families there to support us. I just feel like I have been thrust into this whole new level of responsibility in adulthood and I am feeling a little unprepared," Lizzie said.

"That's normal. I am having all the same anxieties. I just keep telling myself that once we get settled in and build ourselves a new routine in our new life in New York we will be fine and it will all feel a little bit more normal," Gordo said, "We'll have each other and I promise that I'll help you through this transition if you help me."

Lizzie nodded and said, "I will."

"Anything else bothering you?" Gordo asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to paralyzed with homesickness. Just packing up my old things today made me cry and I'm still here. I went through my Gordo box…"

"Your what?" Gordo asked cutting her off.

"I had a box in my closet labeled 'Gordo' and I kept all sorts of memorabilia from our relationship in there. Anyway, I went through there today to weed it out a little and to repack it and it made me so sad," Lizzie said.

"Why did it make you sad? I'm going with you remember?" Gordo asked.

"How can I explain this? I feel like not only are we leaving behind family, friends and places that we love, we're leaving behind our memories in the place where they all started and a lot of them took place. I just love it here so much and this is always where I imagined you and I continuing our life together once we got married. Does that sound dumb?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I get it," Gordo said, "But you have to remember that memories live in our hearts and in our minds and they will always be with us. Aren't you ready to move onto our new life and create some new memories?"

"It will still be hard for me, but yes. I'm ready," Lizzie said as she hugged him.

"Good. Now, you'll have to show me what was in this 'Gordo box,' I am very curious," he said as he led her downstairs to finish packing the rest of her boxes into the moving truck.

Author's Note: Well, this is the end. Congrats to Abuhin who guessed what the ending would be. I hope no one is too disappointed—but to be fair I did keep saying that it was not what people would think it would be. I guess overall I was just trying to write a story in a creative way that would allow me to look back over a L&G relationship. I am happy with how it all turned out in the end and hope that I didn't disappoint too badly. Please leave reviews! I am thinking that this might be a good story for me to do a sequel to about their life in New York—but I promised that first I would get back to work on Sweet 16 Autumn. Thanks for your patience! Best, Tinkerbell.


End file.
